Walk Away
by M. Elizabeth
Summary: Lily left James because he couldn’t commit. It took James two bad relationships and the harsh truth to realize the one thing he needs the most. But does she want him back?


Walk Away

Summary: Lily left James because he couldn't commit. It took James two bad relationships and the harsh truth to realize the one thing he needs the most. 

Author's Note: Hmm, new plot for me. Not fluffy romance, not deeply angsty, but will touch on both parts.

*

_I was naïve_

_Your love way like candy_

_Artificially sweet_

_I was deceived by the wrapping_

_Got caught in your web_

_And learned how to bleed_

_I was prey in your bed_

_And devoured completely_

_I need to get away from it_

_I need to walk away from it_

_Get away, walk away_

_*_

_The door slammed in James's face. He winced slightly, silently cursing himself as he opened to door to go after Lily. "Lily wait!" he called._

_Lily kept on walking. James didn't know if she heard him or not, so he tried again. "Lily wait! Just let me explain."_

_Lily whirled around and marched back to James stopping a few feet before him. "Explain? Explain! You think you can explain this? What is it going to be this time, James? I couldn't refuse her, she begged me, she's an old friend, and I was drunk. No. Not again. James, I gave you a second, a third, a fourth and a fifth chance! What makes you think the sixth will be different?" _

_"Uh, sixth times a charm?" James asked, shrugging and trying to make light of the situation._

_Lily rolled her eyes. "When will you ever grow up?" she asked herself more than James. She turned on her heel and walked down the street. The clicking of her high heeled shoes against the cement was the last James ever heard of her._

_He didn't know what to do. Call Lily the next day? Ask Sirius for advice? Ask Remus for advice, ask Peter? Eh, what would Peter know? _

_"James, what's going on?" A feminine voice called from the door. There stood a slim blonde clad in only the plaid bed sheet._

_"Nothing Ruby, I'll be right in." James said. He felt a slight twinge of guilt for lying to Ruby, but hey, what was she to him? Just another easy lay while Lily was away . . ._

*

"Dammit!" Lily cried. A few people walking by gave her a weird look but she returned their looks with a glare. She glanced at her watch. She was late for a date with David. If her stupid co-worker Gabby had shut up, Lily would have been there by now. She tapped her foot impatiently waiting for the subway to come. 

_Finally,_ she thought as she boarded the subway, sitting down next to a kindly old woman.

"Hello dearie," She said, "You look very lovely today."

Lily forced a smile. "Thank you." She said, silently praying that the lady would be getting off at the next stop.

The old woman smiled at her and patted her arm kindly. Lily slowly edged away. Luckily, the old woman got off at the next stop but not before wishing Lily the best of luck in her life.

Lily smiled politely and turned her attention to her watch as she watched the seconds pass by slowly. "Next stop . . . ." the conductor announced and before she had time to finish, Lily was off the subway and already dashing up the stairs.

The warm air hit her face as she emerged from the subway station, searching for the bar she was meeting David at. As it turned out, the bar was right across the street. Lily quickly crossed the street and walked into the bar.

She saw David standing against the wall nursing a bottle of beer and looking around for someone. 

"David!" Lily called, waving at him then moving towards her boyfriend.

"Lils. Hey. I was wondering if I was being stood up or not." David called over the loudness of the bar. Lily stopped. _Lils_. No one called her that except James._ God damn it,_ Lily thought, _I thought I was over him and forgot him. Christ, it's been two fucking years! _Lily mentally yelled at herself.

She looked up and saw David giving her a worried look. She grinned at him. "Don't worry about me. I was just having another mental argument with myself." 

David nodded. "You want something to drink?"

"A beer is fine." She said. He nodded and walked over to the bar and ordered a beer for Lily. She, meanwhile, looked around for a place to sit and found an unoccupied space by the wall. David returned with two bottles of beer and handed one to Lily.

"Thanks." She said, accepting the bottle from him.

"Aren't I even going to get a kiss?" he asked, after taking a swig of his drink.

Lily smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It must have slipped my mind." She said, teasing, and then leaned in for a kiss. 

"This place is really boring, want to go somewhere fun?" David asked when they broke away.

"Sure," Lily said, "Where else did you want to go?"

"There's a club everyone was talking about at work all this week that's supposed to be really fun. Its a few blocks away. Want to try it?" 

Lily nodded. "Sure." She finished her beer in one swallow leaving David to stare at her amazed as she sauntered out of the bar. David put their empty beer bottles on the bar and followed after her. Lily was outside kicking around a pebble for amusement.

"Its a few blocks that way." David said pointing his fingers left. Lily nodded, and they walked the few blocks talking about their day and what they planned to do tomorrow. The couple walked into the club. Loud music was playing and people all over the dance floor were engaged in one big orgy, swaying their hips to the music and their bodies grinding against one another's. 

"Wow. When Randy said this place was, er, 'grinding' I didn't think he meant literally."

Lily was slightly taken aback. Not that she was a prude, but that people were engaged in so openly a display of sexuality. "What do you want to do? We can leave if you want..." Lily left her sentence hanging.

David was silent for a minute, contemplating. "What the hell, you only live once." He said, giving Lily a carefree grin. He looked over the crowd on the dance floor again. "But I think I'm going to start off with a drink." 

"Get me one of them rum and coke thingies."

David nodded. He went off to the bar against the far wall and Lily leaned against the wall, her eyes following David as he returned with their drinks. 

"Thanks." Lily replied as he handed her her drink.

"No problem." David said, taking a sip of his drink.

When Lily was halfway done with her drink, she needed to go to bathroom.

"I'm going to run to the loo for a sec, I'll be right back."

Her boyfriend took her drink for her as she set off down a dimly lit hall. There were two doors at the end; they were both the same color, beige.  She opened one and peeked in. It was the men's room. So, she opened the other door and found the women's room.

It was empty, or so she hoped. She walked into one stall and found it had no toilet paper. So she tried the one next to it, and the one next to it. Finally, she found one that had toilet paper.

"Eww, this bathroom is so----o dirty." Lily said aloud. She was about to comment more when she heard a feminine giggle and the sound of feet shuffling on the moldy tiled floor. She heard the distinct 'shh' of a male voice and inwardly moaned.

_I hope they don't plan on having sex in here,_ she thought to herself, zipping her pants quietly. She opened the door, as quiet as could be.

"Ohhh, you're soo good." The woman said in a low sultry voice.

The man laughed softly. "Thanks."

Lily rolled her eyes. Why wouldn't they leave? She pushed the stall door open wider, and it fell against the ground with a loud thud. The couple stopped what they were doing and stared at Lily. She gasped slightly and stood shocked. She looked at the couple and giggled nervously.

"Uhh, sorry." She said, and tried to make herself unnoticeable as she tried to make a break for it.

"Excuse me." A voice said.

Lily didn't turn around, "Look, I'm sorry I knocked the door down when you were having sex, but this is embarrassing enough, can you just let me go?"

"But . . ."  
  


"I said I was sorry!" Lily said whirling around and found herself standing face to face with Sirius.

**A/N: **Song lyrics to Christina Aguilera's 'Walk Away' from 


End file.
